The Taste That Your Lips Allow
by writteninmydreams3
Summary: This was the last straw. That was the time Eponine would ever be hurt by Marius. Someone has to show her that she was worth so much more than to be a puppy for Marius. "Courfeyrac pulled me into his arms and I looked into his eyes. 'I wanted to show you what it feels like when someone actually loves you.'" (Modern College AU)


**A/N: This is my one shot with Courf/Eponine. I honestly love those two together more than I can describe so I wrote a one shot about them. Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**"Paint splattered teardrops on my shirt,**  
**Told you I'd let them go,**  
**And that I'll fight my corner,**  
**Maybe tonight I'll call ya,**  
**After my blood turns into alcohol,**  
**No, I just wanna hold ya.**

**Give a little time to me or burn this out,**  
**We'll play hide and seek to turn this around,**  
**All I want is the taste that your lips allow,**  
**My, my, my, my, oh give me love."**

**-Give Me Love (Ed Sheeran)**

I ran away from the café with tears streaming down my face. The tears were mixing with the rain and falling down my face. My black heels were clicking along the gray, wet and dimly lit campus road. That was the last straw, the very last one. I ran as fast as I could in my heels, not caring about the rain or the danger of walking around campus alone. All I wanted to do was go to mine and Grantaire's apartment and steal some of his wine.

As I got closer to the apartment, I noticed someone running behind me trying to catch me. At first I thought it was Marius, but then I realized that Marius had his precious Cosette with him at the café. Why would he come chasing after me in the rain? My next guess is that it was Combeferre, Joly, or Enjolras coming to make sure I don't drink myself dead. Then I remembered that they didn't see me leave the café. Those three had been sitting in the back room discussing a project of some sorts. My final guess was Grantaire coming to make sure I didn't drink all his stock of wines. I settled on that and finally reached the door to our apartment.

I unlocked the door and took a step inside. After I was inside I turned around and managed a faint smiled. "Don't trust me in this state around your private stock?" To my surprise, when I turned around it was not Grantaire that was trailing behind me, it was Courfeyrac. "What are you doing here?" I asked as I wiped the tears and rain off my face.

Courf walked inside and closed the door behind him. "I was worried about you."

"You don't have to worry about me." I said as I ran up the steps to the second floor trying to remove all evidence of tears from my face.

Courfeyrac followed me to my apartment door. "I know I don't have to, but I do anyway."

"You do what?" I asked in an angry tone as I fidgeted with the lock and key.

"Worry about you." He paused and looked at me having trouble opening the door. "Do you need help?"

"I don't need help." I managed to unlock the door and took a step inside.

"What do you need?" Courfeyrac leaned his arm above his head on the door frame and looked down at me.

"I need you to stop worrying about me." I said as I tried to close the door, but I couldn't because Courf was in the way. "And I need you to move."

"Well that's not going to happen." He smirked at me and I rolled my eyes in return.

I gave up hope in being able to close the door, and walked away towards my bedroom. Courfeyrac followed me.

"What do you want?!" I turned around angrily, crossing .

"I want to talk to you about something." He demanded lightly.

"Can I please get out of these wet clothes first?" I asked coarsely.

He nodded and I took a pair of sweat pants and a shirt into the bathroom. I changed quickly and walked back into my room to see a half-naked Courfeyrac sitting on my bed. He had removed his shirt and was sitting on my bed in just a pair of red boxers. My eyes began to explore his body. His chest was nicely sculpted. It suddenly occurred to me that I had never seen any of the boys with this little amount of clothing. I wasn't sure how I felt about it. Our eyes met and I felt my face blush as I looked away.

Then I remembered he had wanted to talk to me about something. I sat down on the next to him on the bed. "What do you want to talk about?"

Courfeyrac looked into the empty space of my room. He seemed to be thinking for a few moments. "Why do you do it?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Do what?"

"Why do you deliver notes to and from Marius and Cosette? Why do you encourage their love?" He asked, still not looking at me.

"It's what friends do, Courf."

He looked over at me and shook his head. "That's _bullshit_."

I stood up and crossed my arms. I could feel tears welling up in my eyes. "Excuse me!?"

He smirked. "You love him, don't you?"

I sat back down on the opposite side of the bed. "What does it matter to you?"

Courfeyrac moved closer to me. Our eyes locked and he did not look away. "Do you love him?" His voice was stiff and solemn.

I looked at Courf and groaned. "Yes."

Courfeyrac looked up and avoided my gaze. "So basically, you are in love with Marius. You deliver letters and notes to both Marius and Cosette during classes because you know that it makes Marius happy. You know he will never love you in return, but you still try to make him love you. You thought that spending time with both of them tonight would be easy, but you were wrong. Cosette sat on Marius' lap and they started talking about their future together and that put you over the edge so you ran out of the café."

I looked over at Courfeyrac who then looked at me. A stray tear was rolling down the side of my cheek. "Good job asshole. That is one hundred percent correct."

He shook his head. "Eponine. You have got to stop being in love with him, it only hurts you."

"I know." I admitted quietly. "But I can't, I've tried."

"You will soon, if I have anything to do about it."

I snorted. "What are you going to do about it?"

Suddenly Courfeyrac pushed his lips against mine. I didn't have any time to think about it, I just pushed him away. He fell backwards onto the bed and I stood up. I pressed my fingers to my lips. "What was that?" I looked over at Courf who had his hands in his head.

"I'm sorry. That was planned out better in my head." He stood up and walked over to me.

"What was that?!" I asked angrily.

Courfeyrac pulled me into his arms and I looked into his eyes. "I wanted to show you what it feels like when someone actually loves you."

Courf pressed his lips against mine once again, and this time I didn't push him away. I pulled him closer to me, breathing in his every sent and memorizing the taste of his lips. He gently pulled away and began to kiss my neck gingerly. We walked together and found a place on the bed. He faced me and pulled me closer to his chest. I kissed him, almost begging him to never stop. Eventually he did and pulled away, placing a single kiss on my forehead.

I looked into Courfeyrac's dark green eyes, and suddenly, there was no thought of Marius in my mind. Those forest-green eyes almost lured me into him, closer to him. Second by second his face became less distant to mine until our noses were touching. The only space that was left between our faces was a small gap between our lips. I suddenly became more conscious of Courfeyrac's hands on my waist. He gently, but roughly, pulled my body closer to his until the only gap that was left was between our lips.

"Eponine." He said my name in a tiny whisper that sent a chill up my spine.

I suddenly wanted him more than any other man before, even Marius. Courfeyrac was a man that was desired by many women. All who were much prettier and more intelligent than I. I knew that he had a reputation for 'chasing skirts', but none that that mattered now. It didn't matter that I may lose him in the future to someone more fitted to his lifestyle. He wasn't poor, like I, but he was well off. I knew that the likely hood of another woman stealing him away, was likely, but that didn't matter now. All that mattered in this moment was me and this creature before me. Suddenly Courfeyrac took a different form. He was no simple man, he was a god. Suddenly, this creature holding me was the only thing that mattered in this life.

"Eponine." Courfeyrac repeated.

"Yes?" I said almost inaudibly.

"I'm in love with you. I have always been in love with you. You always follow Marius around, pinning for his affections, but you have never experienced the actual love of another. We never have to do this ever again, but I just wanted you to know what it was like to be kissed by someone who actually loves you."

I pressed my lips to his and he held me tighter. "You could have anyone else in the entire world."

"I don't care. All I want is you, Eponine. I want to love you the way you deserve to be loved, and you don't have to love me back."

I kissed him again. "I think I'm already starting to."


End file.
